


There's A Love That Knows The Way

by lisachan



Category: The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Human!AU - La famiglia Bonfamille, un tempo fra le più nobili e ricche di Parigi, è ormai caduta in disgrazia. I debiti di gioco creati dal padre dei tre nipoti dell'aristocratica Adelaide Bonfamille - Matisse, Minou e Bizet - hanno ridotto all'osso le finanze familiari, ed ora che anche Adelaide è morta non basterà il composto dolore di Duchessa a sistemare le cose. E' per questo che Matisse, primogenito di Duchessa, decide di prendere in mano la situazione e mettersi al servizio di una delle personalità criminali più note e temute della città, il carismatico Romeo. Ma dovrà scontrarsi con le ansie del fratello più giovane, Bizet, e con la disapprovazione della sorella, Minou: uno scontro che renderà il già delicato equilibrio della relazione fra i tre fratelli ancora più fragile.





	There's A Love That Knows The Way

**Author's Note:**

> IO NON SO DAVVERO XD  
> La trama di questa storia ha come minimo boh, cinque, sei anni, ma non ero mai riuscita a portarla a termine perché sono una pigrissima mucca da pascolo. Grazie al COWT che, come sempre, riesce a risvegliare plotbunny ormai dati per morti e sepolti e riportarli alla vita, consentendomi di svuotare un po' la cartella delle storie sospese. Bless this challenge. Naturalmente, non sarei io se fossi in grado di scrivere una storia con un inizio, uno svolgimento ed una fine, e pertanto questa non è che una frazione di una storia che ovviamente continuerà, non so quando e non so come, ma che siccome si regge bene anche da sola intanto posto, poi se nelle settimane prossime mi andrà di riprendere il tutto in mano per proseguire lo farò ben volentieri.  
> Scritta, appunto, per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 3](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/), Missione 2, prompt: "Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano." (Lev Tolstoj, Anna Karenina)

Il pianoforte gli aveva insegnato la pazienza.  
Sua madre gli raccontava spesso di quando lui, Matisse e Minou erano più piccoli. Secondo lei era lui il più agitato. Apparentemente, si alzava al mattino al solo scopo di toccare qualsiasi cosa incontrasse sul proprio cammino e potesse ragionevolmente raggiungere sollevandosi sulle punte, e porre domande di ogni tipo su qualsiasi oggetto sopra il quale si posassero i suoi occhi. Incessantemente, per tutto il giorno, fino a quando non crollava addormentato, drenato dalla propria stessa incapacità di placarsi. Sua madre ne parlava con una tenerezza enorme, quasi rimpiangendo quei primi anni di vivacità se paragonati con l'esserino timido e silenzioso in cui l'adolescenza l'aveva trasformato. Ne parlava con una tenerezza tale che spesso anche Bizet finiva per rimpiangerli, pur senza ricordarli.  
Bizet non ricordava niente della propria infanzia. Qualche immagine vaghissima ogni tanto riaffiorava nella sua mente, confusa e indistinta, ma non avrebbe saputo raccontare alcun ricordo preciso. Matisse, per dire, ricordava fatti risalenti a quando era ancora così piccolo da non riuscire neanche a parlare. Per via della sua memoria fotografica, diceva la mamma. Ecco perché Matisse dipingeva. Era molto più facile, per lui, processare la realtà tramite immagini mute. Bizet immaginava che fosse per questo che il dipinto di Minou era stato cominciato, anni prima, ed immaginava fosse anche per lo stesso motivo che non sarebbe mai stato concluso.  
Il primo ricordo di Bizet era la musica. Le mani dalle dita lunghe, magre ed eleganti di nonna Adelaide che scorrevano veloci sulla tastiera del pianoforte, riempiendo l'aria di suoni allegri. Nonna Adelaide non suonava mai motivi tristi. Era una di quelle donne aristocratiche vecchio stampo che non conoscevano dolore, per le quali la vita era sempre stata tutta feste, bellezza ed eleganza, una di quelle donne che la gioia aveva trasformato in acciaio, fermamente convinte che non esistesse dramma che non potesse essere affrontato con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Quando lui, Matisse e Minou erano piccoli – Matisse uno scricciolo di sei anni, Minou una bimbetta bionda, rosa e morbida e sempre imbronciata di appena quattro e lui, Bizet, niente più che un tonto a stento in grado di stare in piedi senza cascare di faccia per terra –, nonna Adelaide spesso li invitava a tenerle compagnia in salotto, dopo la consueta tazza pomeridiana di crema di crema alla Edgar, la calda bevanda al latte che il suo maggiordomo aveva inventato apposta per loro. Mentre lei suonava, loro tre le si affollavano intorno canticchiando, facendo un fracasso enorme, fino a quando la mamma si affacciava alla porta, le belle sopracciglia bionde aggrottate e le labbra sottili piegate in un broncio pieno di disappunto. "È così che ci si comporta?" li rimproverava con severità controllata, "È questo che vi ho insegnato?", e loro chiedevano scusa, trascinavano una panchetta di legno vicino al piano e si sedevano uno accanto all'altro, Matisse più vicino alla nonna, Minou al centro e poi Bizet, e la nonna diceva "Allora, bambini, e uno, e due, e tre, e quattro," e poi attaccava una qualche canzoncina che conoscevano anche loro, o che lei stessa aveva insegnato loro qualche giorno prima, e i pomeriggi volavano via così, una canzone dopo l'altra, piacevoli nonostante tutto.  
Bizet non ricordava quella sensazione piacevole. Anche la consapevolezza di aver trascorso così i propri pomeriggi, cantando con la nonna assieme ai suoi fratelli mentre la mamma li osservava con affetto venato di tristezza, appoggiata con abbandono allo stipite della porta del salotto, non la possedeva veramente. In parte gli era stata regalata da Matisse, che gli aveva descritto quella scena e migliaia di scene come quella ogni volta che Bizet aveva chiesto, ed in parte era stata arricchita dall'amore per i dettagli di Minou – non c'era mai racconto preciso abbastanza, per Minou – ma la gioia che certamente doveva aver provato durante quei pomeriggi era andata perduta per sempre, almeno per lui. Era triste, da un lato. Dall'altro, non era l'unica cosa che fosse andata perduta per sempre. Assieme alla gioia, infatti, era scomparso anche il dolore. Gli anni in cui papà era stato con loro. Gli anni in cui non c'era stato più.  
Bizet non ricordava quasi niente neanche di suo padre. Gli restava il ricordo di un uomo spento, sulla quarantina, più anziano di sua madre, poco incline alla risata, dagli occhi distanti. Non era quasi mai in casa, ma era meglio così. Quando c'era, mamma non faceva che cercare di parlargli. "Dobbiamo parlare," gli diceva. Bizet non aveva mai scoperto di cosa. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che, all'improvviso, papà era morto, da un giorno all'altro. Erano stati i poliziotti a portare la notizia. Era già sparito da almeno due settimane, e da una decina di giorni la mamma li aveva portati a casa della nonna. Era stato Matisse, in qualità di figlio maggiore, a prendersi l'incarico di chiedere a mamma il perché di quel trasferimento improvviso dalla casetta in centro città nella quale avevano vissuto fino a quel momento alla vecchia, enorme, ricca villa della nonna nella periferia parigina, nella quale non avevano mai passato più di un pomeriggio o due a settimana. Mamma aveva risposto con un sorriso evasivo, accarezzando con gentilezza i capelli rossi di Matisse. "Mamma ha fatto uno stupido errore, Tisse," gli aveva detto con tenerezza, "E ora non possiamo più tenere la casa."  
Quale fosse stato lo stupido errore di mamma, Bizet non l'aveva capito finché non era stato abbastanza grande da comprendere i lunghi dialoghi sofferti e bisbigliati che tenevano impegnate la mamma e la nonna ogni sera prima di andare a dormire. I debiti di papà avevano rubato alla mamma la casa e tutti i soldi della sua dote, e quando quelli erano finiti era stata la nonna a mettersi in mezzo, le labbra distese nel solito sorriso sereno di chi crede fermamente che la felicità, alla fine, in qualsiasi modo, finirà per arrivare.  
I soldi della nonna erano bastati per mettere a tacere i creditori, una serie di uomini imbarazzati che, col cappello fra le mani e le ampie fronti scoperte, si presentavano a bussare alla porta della villa mugolando "Madame Bonfamille, sono mortificato, ma...", ma non solo. Ogni tanto, a bussare alla porta erano altri uomini, uomini che non si scoprivano il capo di fronte alla nonna, uomini che non chiedevano scusa, uomini che giocavano disinvoltamente coi loro coltellini a serramanico per lanciare alla nonna un messaggio preciso ed esplicito, uomini di fronte ai quali la nonna si ergeva rigida e severa come un angelo di marmo, le mani giunte sul grembo e le labbra composte in una linea dura carica di malcelato disgusto.  
La nonna accoglieva gli uomini in casa con dignità, pagava loro quanto chiedevano e poi li accompagnava alla porta. Non permetteva alla mamma nemmeno di presenziare durante queste transazioni. Insisteva che sarebbe stato troppo mortificante, per lei. Che la sua piccola Duchessa non meritava altro dolore. E mamma piangeva, e non era solo per gratitudine, ma anche per vergogna, e correva a nascondersi in camera sua.  
Nonna Adelaide era morta tre giorni dopo il quattordicesimo compleanno di Matisse. Gli aveva regalato una splendida bicicletta verniciata di rosso sulla quale Matisse era saltato nel momento stesso in cui la piccola festa organizzata per lui si era conclusa, e dalla quale non era più disceso. Per tre giorni non aveva fatto altro che trascinare la nonna in giardino, avvolgerla nella sua bella, morbidissima giacca di lana rosa ed implorarla di starlo a guardare mentre correva avanti e indietro sulla sua due ruote. "Guarda, nonna, guarda come sono bravo!", urlava. Minou e Bizet lo osservavano dalla finestra del salotto, trangugiando biscotti cosparsi di zucchero a velo e prendendolo in giro per quella sua felicità così stupida e infantile, nonostante, a quell'età, ci si aspettasse da lui che cominciasse a ragionare e comportarsi come un adulto.  
Uno di quei pomeriggi, mentre osservava Matisse correre in bici, la nonna si era addormentata, seduta sulla panchina ed appoggiata di spalle alla parete esterna della casa. Non si era più svegliata. Matisse non aveva più toccato la sua bicicletta nuova.  
Dopo la morte della nonna, le cose avevano cominciato a farsi complicate. Che prima o poi i soldi sarebbero finiti era una nozione della quale erano tutti perfettamente consapevoli, ma nessuno si aspettava che sarebbero finiti così presto. Pian piano, la mamma aveva dovuto cominciare a chiudere le stanze, perché non c'era più nessuno che potesse prendersene cura. Bizet aveva cominciato ad indossare i vestiti smessi di Matisse, Matisse aveva cominciato ad indossare quelli tirati fuori dai vecchi bauli del nonno, mamma aveva dato i propri a Minou ed aveva cominciato ad indossare quelli della nonna.  
Tutto aveva cominciato a diventare un po' più grigio, a spegnersi piano piano. In silenzio, Bizet aveva osservato quel declino col distacco di qualcuno che non ne fosse minimamente toccato, nonostante lo fosse.  
L'unica cosa che lo disturbava davvero era il pianoforte. Gli insegnamenti della nonna erano tutto ciò che gli fosse rimasto di lei. I lunghi pomeriggi passati seduto sulla panca imbottita al suo fianco, osservando i movimenti aggraziati delle sue mani e cercando di replicarli, stupendosi, pieno di meraviglia, nell'osservare come una certa combinazione di tasti portasse ad un accordo armonioso, quando sarebbe bastato spostare un dito di appena un centimetro per ottenere un suono sgraziato e completamente opposto.  
Era stato frustrante, all'inizio. Ogni errore sembrava chiamarlo stupido, e le stonature ferivano il suo orecchio due volte, prima per la cacofonia del suono e poi perché erano state le sue mani a produrlo. La nonna gli era rimasta accanto, però, sorridendo affabile, accarezzandogli i capelli neri, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia. "Con calma, Bizet," lo rassicurava paziente, "Piano piano."  
Piano piano Bizet aveva imparato. Il pianoforte gli aveva insegnato la pazienza. Una caratteristica che gli sarebbe stata utile in futuro.  
Lo rattristava, adesso, non poterlo più suonare. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una buona accordatura, ma a questo punto era molto più probabile che mamma finisse per venderlo. Bizet non sapeva come l'avrebbe presa. Certi giorni pensava che forse sarebbe stato meglio non averlo più, non potere neanche vederlo, nell'attesa di dimenticare di averlo mai avuto. Certi altri invece era convinto che, quando quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, lui avrebbe finito per abbracciarlo stretto ed aggrapparvisi con le unghie, piangendo e urlando per impedire a chiunque fosse venuto a prenderlo di portarlo via.  
“Che fai?”  
Interrotto a metà del pensiero, Bizet si voltò di scatto, spaventato. Matisse lo guardava con la solita aria disinteressata dalla soglia della porta, il nastro azzurro che avrebbe dovuto portare annodato attorno al collo lasciato libero di pendere ai lati del colletto sbottonato sul petto abbronzato.  
“Niente,” borbottò lui, imbarazzato. Era sempre a disagio quando qualcuno lo trovava a fissare il pianoforte in quel modo. Non era mai stato in grado di spiegare con parole proprie cosa quell'oggetto significasse per lui, i grandi discorsi non erano proprio il suo forte. Neanche quelli piccoli.  
"Lo sai che non serve a niente restare qui a fissare quel coso con occhi da triglia,” lo rimproverò Matisse, aspro. Matisse non conosceva una via differente dalla propria. Le cose venivano fatte a modo suo, oppure erano sbagliate. Non c'erano vie di mezzo. Era una caratteristica, forse l’unica, che condivideva con Minou, la cui mentalità rigida non lasciava spazio ad ulteriori opinioni che differissero dalla propria.  
Bizet tornò a guardare il pianoforte, voltandogli lo sguardo. Certo che sapeva quanto fosse inutile restare lì imbronciato a fissare il pianoforte rotto come in attesa di un qualche miracoloso intervento che servisse non solo a ripararlo, ma anche a dare una possibilità alla sua famiglia di tenerlo. Ma cos'altro poteva fare, lui? Cos'è che si aspettava che facesse, Matisse?  
Suo fratello gli si avvicinò alle spalle, silenzioso come un gatto, e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo. Era molto più alto e molto più largo di lui, ed il suo solo tocco fu sufficiente perché Bizet chiudesse gli occhi ed espirasse profondamente, rilassando la schiena contro il suo petto.  
"Scusa,” mormorò Matisse, sfiorandogli una tempia con le labbra, “Lo so quanto è dura per te.”  
“È dura anche per te,” rispose Bizet, voltandosi appena verso di lui. Le labbra di Matisse scivolarono dalla sua tempia alla sua guancia.  
“Meno di quanto immagini,” rispose, “A me non interessa niente di quello che interessa a mamma. Non mi interessa della scuola e non mi interessa del buon nome della famiglia, e di certo non mi interessa quello che pensa la gente di quello che ci è successo. Voglio solo riuscire a trovare abbastanza soldi per farci stare meglio. E ci riuscirò.”  
“Non puoi riuscirci,” sospirò Bizet, voltandosi ancora un po', sollevando gli occhi in quelli scurissimi del fratello maggiore, “Non hai nemmeno un lavoro.”  
Matisse stirò le labbra in un sorriso furbo, uno di quelli da cui, negli anni, Bizet aveva imparato che sarebbe stato molto meglio restare alla larga. Non che gli riuscisse mai, poi, di restare alla larga dai guai di Matisse. Ma sarebbe almeno stata una mossa intelligente provarci.  
“Quanto a questo, ho trovato la persona che può aiutarmi,” disse, stringendo le dita attorno ai braccioli della poltrona sulla quale Bizet era seduto e girandola appena per poterlo guardare più agevolmente negli occhi.  
Bizet aggrottò le sopracciglia, sospettoso.  
“Chi sarebbe?” domandò preoccupato, “Mamma lo sa?”  
Matisse sorrise ancora, inclinando il capo e piegandosi sulla poltrona di Bizet.  
“Non lo conosci,” rispose enigmatico, sfiorando le labbra del fratello con le proprie.  
Bizet mugolò, cercando di tirarsi indietro ma riuscendo a muoversi solo per un paio di centimetri prima di incontrare l'ostacolo insormontabile dello schienale della sedia.  
“Matisse, no,” biascicò, mentre lui schiudeva le labbra e sfiorava quelle di Bizet con la punta della lingua, forzando da Bizet una risposta automatica ormai incisa sotto la sua pelle da quella routine entrata in circolo da un paio d'anni, “Non... Non fare questa cosa.”  
“Cos'è questa cosa?” sorrise Matisse, allontanandosi dalle sue labbra solo per rispondergli, per poi tornare all'attacco, “Baciarti?”  
“No,” miagolò lui, stringendo la presa sui braccioli per impedirsi di allacciare le braccia attorno al collo del fratello, “Cioè... Sì. Usarlo per distrarmi è scorretto.”  
“Ma tanto lo so che non ci riesco,” rise Matisse, baciandolo ancora, “Infatti non sto cercando di distrarti. Sto cercando di rimbambirti abbastanza da lasciarmi andare via.”  
“Sei una persona orrenda,” piagnucolò Bizet, cedendo alla tentazione di stringergli le braccia attorno al collo per trattenerlo più vicino, “E poi sei stupido, perché così non mi viene voglia di lasciarti andare via.”  
Matisse gli sorrise contro le labbra, schiudendo gli occhi per guardarlo attraverso le lunghe ciglia bionde.  
“Ho un po’ di tempo,” gli sussurrò addosso, scivolando sopra di lui per piantare le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui senza pesargli addosso, “Tu?”  
“Il tempo è l’unica cosa che ho,” borbottò Bizet, e Matisse rise ad alta voce di lui, passandogli le dita fra i capelli.  
“Come sei melodrammatico.”  
“Stai un po’ zitto,” borbottò ancora Bizet, chiudendo le dita attorno agli sbuffi di tessuto della camicia di Matisse, troppo larga per il suo fisico asciutto e tonico.  
Matisse aveva avuto il primo bacio di Bizet, e anche tutti quelli che ne erano seguiti. A Bizet non era mai sembrata una cosa particolarmente scandalosa. Era successo intorno ai suoi dodici anni, al buio, di notte, nella grande stanza che fino a poco prima avevano diviso anche con Minou. La mamma l’aveva recentemente spostata nella vecchia camera della nonna, sostenendo che a quattordici anni una signorina non può più rimanere nella stessa camera dei suoi fratelli. Ha bisogno dei suoi spazi privati, diceva. Nessuno di loro tre aveva apprezzato particolarmente il cambiamento, ma la mamma aveva un suo modo di farti accettare le sue decisioni senza costringerti, erodendo la tua ostinazione giorno dopo giorno un debole sorriso rassegnato dopo l’altro. Sorrisi che sembravano dire “ma non te ne accorgi? È inevitabile”, e lo dicevano con tanta sicurezza che, ad un certo punto, anche se inizialmente non ci credevi, prima o poi finivi per farlo.  
Fino a quel momento, loro tre erano stati abituati a muoversi come un corpo unico. Avevano gli stessi tempi fisiologici, andavano a dormire allo stesso orario, avevano fame nello stesso istante, condividevano ogni momento della giornata, ogni spazio, come se per un bizzarro scherzo del destino fossero stati prodotti in sequenza con un pizzico di ritardo, come se per un errore burocratico della vita fosse stato deciso che avrebbero dovuto essere separati, quando in realtà avrebbero tranquillamente potuto essere una persona sola.  
Lo spostamento di Minou aveva cambiato le cose in modo così improvviso e radicale da lasciarli confusi e disorientati per giorni. A disagio nella loro stessa pelle, avevano continuato a provare gli stessi desideri e sentire le stesse necessità, ma con qualche istante di ritardo, come se, spostandosi – pur di pochi metri – lungo l’asse terrestre, Minou fosse finita lievemente fuori fase.  
Parlavano spesso, a lungo, di cose importantissime e di cose totalmente futili, rintanati nei loro lettini prima di andare a dormire, quando erano ancora tutti e tre insieme. Dal momento in cui la mamma augurava loro la buonanotte e spegneva le luci al momento in cui finivano effettivamente per addormentarsi potevano passare ore. Minou raccontava qualche storia – e le sue storie potevano durare dei giorni, perché ogni particolare era importante, per Minou, e ci teneva a descriverli con precisione – e loro due la ascoltavano diligentemente, ponendole qualche domanda di tanto in tanto, genuinamente curiose quelle di Bizet, al quale spesso sfuggivano snodi importanti per l’intreccio del racconto, più ironiche e divertite quelle di Matisse, che finiva sempre in qualche modo a trovare qualche buco nella trama o qualche falla logica nelle storie che Minou inventava, e non esitava a puntarvi contro il dito, facendola infuriare.  
Matisse e Bizet avevano continuato a parlare al letto vuoto di Minou per giorni, e così aveva continuato a fare anche Minou, sola dall’altro lato della casa, in un flusso infinito di parole al quale la mamma aveva posto fine chiedendole per favore di smetterla quando quel continuo chiacchiericcio si era fatto così insistente da non poter più essere sopportato da lei che dormiva nella stanza accanto.  
Quella notte, Matisse e Bizet non avevano parlato molto. Matisse era di cattivo umore, come era stato evidente nella piega delle sue sopracciglia corrugate al centro della fronte per tutto il giorno, e Bizet sentiva la mancanza di Minou nel letto di fianco al suo così forte che avrebbe fatto meno male se gli avessero strappato un braccio.  
A un certo punto, nel silenzio scuro che li avvolgeva, denso come nebbia, Matisse si era alzato dal proprio letto, e Bizet non l’aveva visto, solo sentito. Così come non l’aveva visto, ma solo sentito, quando lui gli era scivolato addosso, sotto le coperte, costringendolo a farsi minuscolo per non cadere giù dal letto.  
“Che fai?” gli aveva chiesto, sentendo le sue braccia forti stringersi attorno alle proprie spalle magre.  
“Vengo più vicino,” aveva risposto lui, come fosse una cosa ovvia. Forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma lo era stata. Bizet poteva capirne le motivazioni, poteva vedere il funzionamento del meccanismo che lo aveva portato ad agire così. Poteva, perché era lo stesso che avrebbe portato anche lui a stringerglisi contro, di lì a poco. A sollevare il viso, a cercare le sue labbra.  
_Più vicino._  
Cercando di sopperire in quel modo a quell’assenza così bruciante.  
A dodici anni hai una consapevolezza molto limitata delle cose della vita, pensava Bizet. Il fatto che suo fratello avesse dormito con lui, che l’avesse baciato a lungo, che l’avesse accarezzato gentilmente, usando il ritmo sincronico dei loro respiri come ninna nanna, gli era sembrato meno strano di quanto non avrebbe dovuto. Forse perché l’aveva capito così bene, immaginava, ma in parte semplicemente perché non era consapevole del peso di azioni simili, del significato che avrebbero avuto nella mente di chiunque altro non fosse loro e ne fosse per disgrazia venuto a conoscenza.  
Che quello che avevano fatto quella notte (e che avevano continuato a fare nelle notti successive) fosse pericoloso e sbagliato, Bizet l’aveva capito solo successivamente, quando un giorno, in giardino, aveva provato lui a baciare Matisse e suo fratello l’aveva preso per le spalle e l’aveva delicatamente respinto, scuotendo il capo prima di spiegargli a bassa voce che quello che facevano in camera prima di andare a dormire era un segreto fra loro due, che non avrebbe mai dovuto parlarne con nessuno e che avrebbero potuto continuare a farlo solo di nascosto.  
A Bizet le ragioni non erano sembrate subito chiare, ma crescere l’aveva aiutato in quel senso. Non era stato imparare cose nuove sulle relazioni fra gli adulti a dargli la misura di quanto fosse sconveniente quello che facevano lui e Matisse – quello che, lo sapeva, avrebbero fatto con Minou se la distanza non avesse reso la sola idea spaventosa per paura di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se, invece di accettarli, lei fosse scappata urlando, inorridita –, era stato semplicemente crescere. Pur senza avere nessun altro esempio di una relazione normale col quale confrontare quella fra lui e Matisse, fosse di tipo fraterno o di tipo romantico, aveva semplicemente capito che quello che facevano era in qualche modo proibito. E l’aveva capito dai brividi di piacere. Niente che ti lasci stordito e sconvolto e tremante fino a questo punto poteva essere anche lecito, di questo Bizet era convinto.  
Mugolando un po’ più forte, roteò i fianchi, cercando di andare incontro a quelli di Matisse. In queste situazioni non gli importava di quanto sbagliato fosse quello che facevano. Era troppo piacevole per rinunciarvi.  
Suo fratello gli sorrise addosso, separandosi da lui con uno schiocco umido e rimettendosi in piedi.  
“Non ho _tutto_ questo tempo,” gli disse in una mezza risata, “Il mio appuntamento è stato fissato per le quattro. Devo sbrigarmi.”  
Bizet aggrottò le sopracciglia in chiaro segno di disapprovazione.  
“Non sono ancora convinto di questa cosa,” borbottò, “Non mi hai detto chi è questa persona. Cosa fa nella vita, cosa vuole da te… non mi fido.”  
Matisse rise ancora, scuotendo il capo e appendendo le mani ai fianchi strettissimi.  
“Perché non vieni anche tu, allora?” suggerì divertito, “Sei grande abbastanza per queste cose.”  
“Non lo sono per niente, e non lo sei nemmeno tu,” biascicò Bizet, rimettendosi in piedi e sistemandosi addosso il completino nero, “Ma voglio venire.”  
Stavano per scivolare fuori attraverso la porta principale appena socchiusa per impedire che il suo cigolio rumoroso destasse qualche sospetto nella mamma, tutta impegnata a scrivere una lettera dopo l’altra nello studiolo accanto al salotto, quando sentirono scattare la serratura della grande porta smaltata in bianco ed oro che divideva quella parte della casa da quella in cui invece si trovavano le stanze di mamma e Minou.  
Apparvero prima i suoi occhi, quelle enormità di un azzurro così chiaro da fare impallidire il cielo, in mezzo a quel musino da gattina offesa, le labbra rosa pesca sempre piegate in un broncio che sembrava volere affrontare il mondo a colpi di disappunto. Le sopracciglia bionde, quasi invisibili, quasi si congiungevano in mezzo alla fronte, corrugate, ed i lunghissimi e vaporosi capelli biondi scendevano lungo una spalla acconciati in una complicata treccia a cinque ciocche.  
Minou non aveva mai sorriso granché. L’impressione di Bizet era che ce l’avesse con la vita per averla illusa, concedendole una favola da principessa quando era ancora troppo piccola per godersela, e togliendole poi tutto quando era finalmente stata abbastanza grande da comprendere ciò che aveva perso. Offesa nei confronti del proprio destino per averla così crudelmente presa in giro, Minou protestava con uno sciopero del sorriso che durava ormai da più a lungo di quanto Bizet non riuscisse a ricordare.  
Matisse aveva provato a disegnarla sorridente, nel bozzetto per il ritratto sul quale aveva cominciato a lavorare anni prima, quando Minou non doveva avere più di tredici anni, ma aveva rinunciato subito. Il sorriso sembrava finto, non era naturale su quelle labbra, ed alla fine lui si era arreso, sostituendolo con il più caratteristico broncio che era diventato ormai la quotidianità di Minou, e che la rappresentava perfettamente.  
“Dove andate?” chiese, la voce troppo cupa per quel faccino dagli occhi così limpidi.  
“Cose da maschi,” tagliò corto Matisse, stringendo leggermente un braccio attorno al collo di Bizet.  
Minou aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, infastidita, sparendo oltre la soglia qualche istante dopo.  
“Perché le hai risposto in quel modo?” sospirò Bizet, massaggiandosi pigramente la nuca quando suo fratello lo lasciò andare, “Lo sai che lo odia.”  
Matisse non disse niente, precedendolo fuori dalla porta.

*

La casa era grande, più grande di quella della nonna. Diversa, anche. Quella della nonna, altera e maestosa, circondata dal giardino un tempo immacolato e ora abbandonato a se stesso, con le sue finestre ampie e l’intonaco che si strappava via dalle pareti a brandelli come carta da parati, e quella porta massiccia, così alta da far pensare che un tempo i parigini dovessero essere tutti dei giganti, parlava di un tempo antico, morto e sepolto, del quale non restavano che ruderi, fantasmi di quelle che una volta dovevano essere state _maison_ elegantissime, sempre illuminate, dalle porte sempre aperte.  
L’abitazione del signor Romeo era una palazzina moderna, che si sviluppava più in altezza che in larghezza. Le finestre e i balconi erano più bassi, più stretti di quelli di casa della nonna, ma sovrastati da una terrazza così ampia che l’ultimo piano quasi non conservava spazio per nient’altro oltre lei. Il giardino si apriva pulito e perfettamente curato oltre l’imponente cancello in ferro battuto che presidiava l’ingresso della proprietà, allargandosi in una chiazza uniforme e ordinata attorno al vialetto che dal cancello stesso arrivava alla porta d’ingresso, interrompendosi a metà per allargarsi in uno spiazzo pavimentato di un biancore abbagliante, un cerchio perfetto al centro del quale sorgeva un’alta fontana in marmo bianco dal complesso disegno allegorico di ispirazione neoclassica.  
C’erano due tipi loschi all’ingresso, fermi ai lati del cancello. Li guardarono malissimo per qualche istante, mentre Matisse si ergeva in tutta la sua altezza, ricambiando le loro occhiate con aria spavalda, gli occhi che brillavano senza mostrare la minima traccia di paura sotto la frangetta disordinata che gli copriva la fronte.  
“Chi è lui?” domandò uno dei due, accennando a Bizet col mento appuntito. In un gesto istintivo di cui sicuramente si sarebbe vergognato successivamente, Bizet si nascose dietro il fratello maggiore, la testa incassata nelle spalle, come aspettandosi di venire afferrato per la collottola e lanciato per strada prima che Matisse riuscisse a presentarlo.  
“Mio fratello,” disse lui, prontamente ma senza fretta, sorridendo all’uomo, “È venuto con me.”  
“Non è stato invitato, e questo non è un asilo,” disse l’altro uomo, “Il signor Romeo aspetta solo te. Lui non può entrare.”  
“Lui viene con me,” insisté Matisse, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle magre di Bizet, attirandoselo contro. “Andiamo, è solo un bambino. Siete ridicoli.”  
“Come ti permetti…!” ringhiò uno dei due, allungando un braccio all’interno della giacca per raggiungere la fondina nascosta.  
“Lascerei che i miei uomini ti insegnassero una lezione preziosa,” lo interruppe un uomo che avanzava lentamente sul vialetto, camminando disinvolto verso di loro, “Se non fossi così divertente. Aprite il cancello.”  
I due uomini obbedirono velocemente senza una parola, muovendosi in perfetto silenzio, a capo chino. Bizet si affacciò appena da dietro le spalle di Matisse per inquadrare la figura snella e piuttosto elegante dello straniero, che parlava un francese praticamente perfetto nonostante il pesante accento lo rendesse quasi comico, una figura caricaturale inserita in un contesto da cartolina turistica.  
“Avanti,” riprese l’uomo, facendo cenno ad entrambi di avanzare, “Tutta quella scena e poi restate lì sulla soglia? Siate i benvenuti nella mia umile dimora,” commentò con un ghigno storto, felino, quasi predatorio nella sua esplicita malignità. “Il mio nome è Romeo. Tu devi essere Matisse. E quello, a quanto capisco, è tuo fratello.”  
“Bizet,” lo presentò Matisse, stringendoselo contro ancora un po’, “Onorati di fare la sua conoscenza.”  
“Ah!” Romeo rise divertito, battendosi una mano contro un ginocchio, “Guardati. Un agnellino. Come sei cerimonioso. Eppure non ti sei comportato così, con i miei uomini. Per quale motivo?”  
Matisse aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalla domanda inaspettata.  
“Non erano nessuno.,” rispose, scrollando le spalle.  
“Certo,” Romeo rise ancora, scuotendo il capo, e poi sospirò profondamente. “Ragazzino,” disse, il volto improvvisamente composto in un’espressione seria, severa, “Ti conviene cambiare atteggiamento se, dopo essere entrato qui dentro, vuoi anche uscirne. Uno qualsiasi dei miei uomini, perfino quello con la mansione più umile, ha più valore, per me, di quanto possa averne tu. Che _non sei nessuno_ , per usare le tue parole. Quindi, ti avverto: passi per questa volta, ma cerca di ricordarti che un bell’atteggiamento non è una garanzia sufficiente per avere salva la pelle. In certi ambienti. Nel _mio_ ambiente.”  
Scosso da un fremito inarrestabile, sconvolto nel realizzare all’improvviso, grazie alle parole dell’uomo, che lui e suo fratello stavano per entrare in un mondo pericoloso e spietato, di cui non conoscevano le regole e che pertanto, per loro, avrebbe potuto essere ancora più letale, Bizet si fermò nel mezzo del vialetto, restando indietro di qualche passo prima che l’uomo e suo fratello se ne accorgessero e si voltassero a guardarlo.  
“Bizet,” lo chiamò Matisse, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, l’aria rassicurante nonostante la tensione nei lineamenti, “È tutto a posto. Vieni qui.”  
Sforzandosi di concentrarsi su suo fratello, Bizet provò a muoversi e credette di farlo, ma i suoi piedi restavano ancorati al terreno come si fossero fusi con la pietra bianca, e lui era in trappola. La gravità di quello che stavano per fare – che stavano _già_ facendo – l’aveva colpito all’improvviso, inchiodandolo sul posto. Dove stiamo andando?, continuava a chiedersi, Con chi stiamo parlando? Chi è questa gente, cosa vuole da noi, cosa vogliamo _noi_ da loro? E di seguito, senza soluzione di continuità: andiamo via. Matisse, ti prego, andiamo via.  
Sollevò gli occhi, trovandosi faccia a faccia con l’uomo, che nel frattempo gli si era avvicinato molto più di quanto Bizet non trovasse sicuro.  
“Hai paura?” gli chiese, la voce bassa, una vibrazione profonda, quasi paterna, dalle intenzioni rassicuranti. Avrebbe funzionato, pensava Bizet, se avesse avuto un padre da ricordare, una figura forte e protettiva alla quale collegare un tono simile. Non ne aveva, però. L’unica figura che fosse davvero stata rassicurante e protettiva, nella sua vita, era stata quella della nonna, e la sua voce era dolce, soave, leggera come un alito di vento, tremula come la fiamma di una candela. Per questo, la voce del signor Romeo, anche così attentamente e accuratamente modulata per sembrare l’espressione di tenerezza più perfetta che Bizet avesse mai sentito, era solo spaventosa. Solo inquietante.  
Bizet abbassò ancora gli occhi, pietrificato.  
“Non ha paura,” disse Matisse, avvicinandosi a propria volta ed appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “È solo nervoso.”  
“No,” rise il signor Romeo, “Ha paura. E fa bene. Tuo fratello è molto più saggio di te.”  
“Mio fratello è solo un bambino,” ribatté Matisse, aggrottando la linea chiara delle sopracciglia.  
“E perché questo dovrebbe renderlo meno saggio?” il signor Romeo scrollò le spalle, “Guarda me: potrei essere vostro padre, eppure sono ancora meno saggio di te.”  
Non esisteva una risposta giusta ad un’affermazione simile, e per questo Matisse rimase in silenzio, dimostrando di non essere forse saggio quanto Bizet, ma comunque saggio abbastanza da sapere come comportarsi, cosa dire – cosa _non_ dire – in una situazione simile.  
Il signor Romeo accolse il suo silenzio con un sorriso soddisfatto, prima di voltarsi a guardare Bizet.  
“Non avere paura, _mon petit chat_ ,” disse, stringendogli una guancia fra il pollice e l’indice, “Non ti faccio niente. E siccome mi piaci, non farò niente neanche a tuo fratello.”  
Bizet si tirò indietro, nascondendosi ancora di più dietro la schiena di Matisse, che si frappose fra lui e il signor Romeo con un movimento naturale, fluido, accompagnato da un ringhio basso al quale l'uomo rispose con una risata tonante.  
“Ah!” disse compiaciuto, “Ah, vedo. Siete quel tipo di fratelli.”  
Matisse aggrottò le sopracciglia. Bizet lo guardò in viso, cercando nella sua espressione una traccia, un indizio che potesse tradire i suoi pensieri, ma suo fratello aveva già adottato quella maschera vuota e falsa che indossava sempre quando voleva schermare i propri stati d'animo dagli occhi del mondo, e Bizet non riuscì a ricavarne niente.  
“Che tipo di fratelli saremmo?” domandò a bassa voce.  
Il signor Romeo rise ancora.  
“Il tipo di fratelli che chiede a qualcun altro _che tipo di fratelli saremmo?_ quando quel qualcuno dice una cosa come quella che ho detto io,” concluse con una scrollata di spalle. “Ma ora basta con queste facezie,” aggiunse poi, “Abbiamo già perso tutti fin troppo tempo. Vi prego, accomodatevi. Parleremo di affari.”  
L'abitazione dell'uomo era tanto sfarzosa all'interno quanto lo era all'esterno. All'interno, però, le somiglianze con la vecchia casa della nonna erano più nette di quanto non fossero le differenze. L'ambiente era arredato con un gusto per l'antico che non sempre produceva accostamenti di buon gusto, ma che parlava ad alta voce di una sterminata ricchezza ormai diventata talmente eccessiva da essere fine a se stessa. Quest'uomo, pensò Bizet, non compra le cose perché gli piacciono, ma perché sono costose.  
Era, in un certo senso, l'esatto contrario rispetto a quello che era successo alla casa della nonna, un tempo piena di ricchezze di ogni tipo e ormai spogliata di qualsiasi cosa conservasse ancora un certo valore, ad eccezione di un paio di oggetti - alcuni mobili, alcuni quadri, il pianoforte - ai quali la mamma non aveva ancora trovato la forza di rinunciare, ma il cui destino era già scritto.  
Anche casa della nonna, ai tempi del massimo splendore, era stata così ricca da sembrare assurda, surreale, quasi un inutile sfoggio di ricchezza fine a se stessa. E forse lo era stata davvero, pensava adesso Bizet, osservando la sfarzosa carta da parati che ricopriva le pareti e le lunghe, pesanti tende finemente decorate che nascondevano le vetrate dal soffitto fino al pavimento, raccogliendosi in sbuffi ondulati simili alla marea che lui provava a non sfiorare coi piedi passando lì accanto. Forse lo era stata, perché di tutta quella ricchezza niente era rimasto. Ed anche di questa, prima o poi, niente sarebbe rimasto in futuro.  
“Questo è falso,” disse Matisse non appena, entrando in salotto, il signor Romeo li condusse ad accomodarsi su un divano sulla parete di fronte al quale campeggiava una riproduzione delle Ragazze in nero di Renoir.  
Il signor Romeo inarcò un sopracciglio, le labbra piegate in una smorfia carica di disappunto.  
“Non è quanto sostenuto dal mio portafoglio, dall'uomo che me l'ha venduto e dal critico al quale l'ho fatto esaminare prima di finalizzare l'acquisto.”  
Matisse scrollò le spalle con disinteresse.  
“Volevo solo informarla,” disse, sedendosi e poi accavallando le gambe con disinvoltura, come fosse a casa propria. Sedendosi rigido al suo fianco, Bizet lo osservò a lungo, chiedendosi se fosse solo una posa o se davvero a Matisse riuscisse naturale trovarsi così a proprio agio di fronte ad un uomo capace di infondere tanta soggezione in chiunque gli si trovasse davanti. I lineamenti del suo volto nascondevano una punta di nervosismo, ma Bizet non avrebbe saputo dire se la causa fosse il signor Romeo o la situazione in generale.  
“E sentiamo,” continuò l'uomo, adesso divertito, prendendo posto sul divano proprio di fronte a loro, “Da cosa te ne saresti accorto?”  
“La pennellata è imprecisa, e la differenza di tratto che dovrebbe esserci fra la ragazza di destra e quella di sinistra è del tutto assente. Inoltre,” concluse con un sorriso, “L'originale si trova a casa nostra. Renoir lo regalò a nostra nonna per il suo sessantesimo compleanno.”  
Le labbra del signor Romeo si aprirono in un sorriso ironico.  
“Davvero?” domandò.  
Matisse si limitò ad annuire, senza dare troppo peso alla cosa. “È una delle poche cose che mamma non è ancora riuscita a vendere, trattandosi di un regalo. Se è interessato, possiamo organizzarci.”  
Il signor Romeo scoppiò a ridere, battendo con forza il palmo della mano contro un ginocchio.  
“Tu non hai idea,” disse, “Di quanto sei divertente. Il modo in cui parli, le arie che ti dai. È meraviglioso.” Si voltò a guardare Bizet, “Non è meraviglioso?”  
Bizet abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo vistosamente. Non gli riusciva proprio di sentirsi a suo agio di fronte a quell'uomo. Ogni volta che riusciva a rilassarsi, a smettere di pensare alla situazione contingente, a concentrarsi su qualche dettaglio per ignorare la gravità di quello che stava accadendo attorno a lui, ogni volta che, insomma, riusciva a estraniarsi abbastanza da fingere di non essere nemmeno lì, quell'uomo lo riportava indietro rivolgendogli la parola, ponendogli qualche domanda, lasciandosi sfuggire un commento che lo spaventava o lo turbava.  
“La prego di smettere di parlare con mio fratello,” rispose Matisse al suo posto, appoggiando una mano sulle sue, così grande da coprirle entrambe, “Sarà saggio quanto vuole, ma è comunque ancora un bambino. L'ho portato con me solo perché preferisco tenerlo d'occhio, non perché volessi coinvolgerlo in questa cosa.”  
“Ah!” il signor Romeo sembrò improvvisamente riaccendersi d'attenzione per Matisse. Si voltò a guardarlo, sulle labbra un sorriso pieno e incoraggiante, “A questo proposito. Sono proprio curioso. Mi piacerebbe sapere cos'è che vorresti fare per me.”  
Matisse si irrigidì sul posto. Forse non pensava che il signor Romeo avrebbe voluto affrontare l'argomento di fronte a Bizet. Sembrava restio a rispondere. Bizet si voltò a guardarlo aggrottando le sopracciglia. In effetti anche lui non aveva idea di cosa suo fratello volesse fare per quell'uomo, quale fosse la sua idea di collaborazione con lui. Non se l'era neanche chiesto, realizzò in quell'istante, perdendosi un po' negli occhi scuri di suo fratello, fissi sul loro ospite. In qualche modo aveva semplicemente pensato che Matisse avesse avuto l'idea giusta. Qualsiasi idea fosse, lo sarebbe stata.  
“Vorrei lavorare per lei, signore,” rispose Matisse.  
Il signor Romeo stirò sulle labbra un sorriso ironico.  
“Progetto ambizioso quanto vago,” commentò, rilassando le spalle contro lo schienale del divano, “Hai idea di cosa significhi _lavorare per me_? Li hai visti i due gentili signori che vi hanno accolto all'ingresso?”  
“Se dovessi basarmi su quei due imbecilli,” ribatté Matisse con presunzione, “Direi che lei sceglie i suoi uomini principalmente sulla base di quanto sono grossi e stupidi. Voglio sperare che non sia quello il suo standard.”  
“La stupidità non necessariamente,” sorrise il signor Romeo, per niente disturbato dall'atteggiamento spavaldo di Matisse, “Ma hai ragione, alcuni dei miei uomini sono davvero poco più intelligenti di un bambino di quattro anni. Ciononostante, compensano egregiamente con altre ben più importanti capacità.”  
“Che sarebbero?”  
Il signor Romeo si esibì in un sorriso tagliente.  
“Scat Cat, il tizio robusto, col mento appuntito, che così calorosamente vi ha dato il benvenuto quando vi siete presentati al mio cancello, è uno dei miei uomini più fidati,” spiegò in tono casuale, come si trattasse di un argomento di conversazione come un altro, “Certo, non si può dire che sia una cima, ma ha cominciato a vivere per strada all'età di nove anni, ed è sopravvissuto fino ai sedici solo di furti e rapine a mano armata. Ha ucciso la sua prima vittima quando non aveva ancora compiuto diciott'anni. Adesso di anni ne ha quasi quaranta, ed il numero delle sue vittime supera il centinaio, senza contare naturalmente le vittime casuali degli scontri a fuoco. Inoltre, è in grado di scassinare qualunque tipo di serratura, e la sua maestria nell'utilizzare i coltelli come strumento di tortura non ha eguali in tutta Parigi.” Si fermò per qualche istante, per permettere a Matisse e Bizet di interiorizzare quanto aveva appena detto. Poi offrì loro un sorriso divertito, inclinando la testa lateralmente. “E tu, giovane Bonfamille, cos'è che sai fare?”  
Bizet percepì suo fratello tendersi ulteriormente al suo fianco. Pensò che fosse semplice nervosismo, ma gli bastò osservarlo con un po’ più d’attenzione per capire che si trattava di qualcosa di ben diverso. Che, fin da quando erano usciti di casa poche ore prima, Matisse non aveva fatto altro che tendersi. Non perché avesse paura, ma perché, come un arco, voleva essere sicuro di scagliare con velocità e precisione tutte le sue frecce.  
Ed il momento era finalmente arrivato.  
“Io so dipingere, signore,” disse, e non bastò il breve silenzio che seguì le sue parole, né tantomeno la risata tonante in cui il signor Romeo scoppiò quando le ebbe assimilate, a fargli cambiare espressione. Serio, orgoglioso, continuò a fissare l’uomo finché non fu lui stesso a comprendere la serietà di ciò che aveva appena detto, smettendo di ridere. “Vedo che mi trova ridicolo,” disse quindi, sciogliendosi solo allora in un sorriso furbo.  
“Ridicolo? Non direi,” rispose il signor Romeo, alzandosi in piedi per versare, da una bottiglia in cristallo trasparente accuratamente lavorata a mano, due dita di liquido ambrato in due bicchieri dall’aspetto incredibilmente massiccio. Ne offrì uno a Matisse, l’altro lo tenne per sé. “Ti trovo affascinante, ragazzo. Hai un gusto per il colpo di scena che mi fa ricordare con nostalgia l’opera italiana. Lì, un personaggio come te verrebbe chiamato _guitto_. Un termine dispregiativo per descrivere una personalità che io trovo incredibilmente interessante. Dimmi, cosa pensi possa farmene, io, di un ragazzetto che _sa dipingere_?”  
Matisse cercò di darsi un tono sorseggiando il liquore senza distorcere i lineamenti del viso nella smorfia in cui, Bizet lo sapeva, si sarebbero distorti se fossero stati da soli, a casa. A Matisse non piacevano i sapori amari, adorava il dolce e i sapori delicati. Chiunque, vedendolo così sfacciato e pieno di sé, l’avrebbe preso per qualcuno a cui piacessero gli alcolici, ma Matisse era sempre stato bravo a sfidare gli stereotipi.  
Il signor Romeo, comunque, notò lo sforzo, e mentre tornava a sedersi e ad accavallare le gambe, pronto ad ascoltare la sua risposta, sembrò apprezzarlo.  
“Mi sarei aspettato un ragionamento più brillante, da lei,” rispose quindi Matisse, azzardando e venendo ripagato con un sorriso sottile, parzialmente infastidito e parzialmente soddisfatto, “Speravo che il mio commento al suo falso Renoir potesse essere un buon indizio.”  
Romeo sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso. “Vorresti darmi a intendere che tu supporresti di essere in grado di realizzare una copia più fedele?”  
“Più che supporlo, ne sono certo oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio,” rispose lui con una scrollatina di spalle, “Si dà il caso che l’abbia già fatto.”  
“Ti avverto, _mon petit chat sauvage_ , non mi piace essere preso in giro.”  
“Non lo sto facendo, e posso dimostrarglielo,” insisté Matisse, mettendo giù il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno per sporgersi con più convinzione verso l’uomo, nonostante la distanza che li separava, “Posso tornare qui anche domani e portare la mia copia con me, per mostrargliela. Può farla valutare da chiunque voglia. Nessuno sarà in grado di capire che si tratta di un falso.”  
“Mi hai appena detto di avere in casa l’originale. Come faccio a sapere che non porterai quello?”  
“Li porterò entrambi, così non potrà avere dubbi. Chiami un critico, Aman-Jean, Delaborde, chiunque voglia, non temo il giudizio di nessuno. Farà esaminare loro prima la mia riproduzione, poi l’originale. Se la risposta non sarà soddisfacente, potrà punirmi come crederà.”  
“Matisse…!”  
“Sta’ zitto, Bizet,” lo interruppe istantaneamente lui, alzandosi in piedi senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo, la voce tagliente come Bizet non l’aveva mai sentita, “Mi ascolti, signore. Sono disposto a lasciarmi punire in qualunque modo. Ma lei mi metta alla prova. E, se il mio quadro sarà ottimo come le sto dicendo, mi prenda a lavorare con sé. Calcoli lei la quantità di denaro che le sarà possibile guadagnare rivendendo le mie riproduzioni perfette alla stessa cifra alla quale venderebbe l’originale.”  
“Gattino, adesso calmati un po’,” disse il signor Romeo a bassa voce, come a volere utilizzare un tono così dimesso apposta per placare l’animo chiaramente in rivoluzione di Matisse, “E non maltrattare il tuo povero fratellino, che ha tutte le ragioni di dimostrarsi così ansioso. Sei completamente pazzo.”  
“E’ vero,” annuì Matisse, tornando a sedersi, “E’ la migliore delle mie qualità.” Si voltò verso Bizet, offrendogli un sorriso che era una richiesta di perdono senza parole. Col cuore intento a martellargli nel petto per la paura, Bizet non seppe nemmeno come rispondere, e quindi non mosse un muscolo.  
“Molto bene,” il signor Romeo vuotò in un sorso quanto restava del liquore sul fondo del proprio bicchiere, e poi si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi con passo deciso verso di loro, “Mi sei piaciuto, giovane Bonfamille. Ho apprezzato la tua maschera e sono pronto al bis,” sorrise felino, “Porta l’originale delle Ragazze in nero _e_ la tua copia domani pomeriggio, io e un critico d’arte che sceglierò personalmente saremo qui ad aspettarti. Se la tua esibizione convincerà sia me che lui, lavorerai per me. Contrariamente, dal momento che non sono un animale, sarai libero di allontanarti per la tua strada insieme al tuo fratellino ansioso, ma le Ragazze in nero originali resteranno con me, e questa sarà la tua punizione per avermi sfidato. Ritieni questi termini accettabili?” concluse, tendendogli la destra.  
Matisse gliela strinse con impeto, annuendo energicamente. “E’ più di quanto sperassi.”  
“Ottimo, allora,” il signor Romeo ritirò la mano con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Ho un’altra richiesta, però.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa voglia.”  
Il sorriso del signor Romeo si allargò impercettibilmente, assumendo una sfumatura improvvisamente cattiva. “Insieme alle Ragazze e alla loro riproduzione, porterai anche un altro quadro. Una tua opera originale, e che sia la migliore del tuo repertorio. Resterà con me. Verrai compensato, naturalmente, non sono certo un ladro. Ma questo termine non è negoziabile, non potrai lasciare questa casa portando l’opera con te. E fa’ che sia davvero il dipinto migliore che tu abbia mai realizzato, Bonfamille. Non reagisco bene alle delusioni.” Si lasciò andare ad una breve risata nell’osservare le sue guance perdere colore. “La tua espressione, giovanotto, è impagabile.”  
Incuriosito dalle sue parole, Bizet si voltò finalmente a guardare nuovamente il fratello, che, pallido e teso, si tratteneva dal protestare stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. Doveva essere stata una richiesta che non aveva previsto.  
“Matisse...”  
“Va bene,” tagliò corto lui, tornando padrone di se stesso, “Sarà fatto.” Chinò il capo in un saluto rigido ma rispettoso. “A domani, signore,” concluse senza indugi, afferrando Bizet per un polso e trascinandolo lungo gli ampi corridoi che appena meno di mezz’ora fa avevano percorso in senso opposto, guidati dal signor Romeo.  
Solo una volta uscito dall’edificio, a Bizet sembrò di riuscire a riprendere a respirare a pieni polmoni.

*

”Era questa la tua grande idea, allora?!” si sentì finalmente libero di urlargli contro Bizet quando furono tornati a casa, al sicuro nella loro stanza, “Andare a offrirti come falsario a cottimo per un criminale? Incredibile, Matisse, sei proprio un genio! Questo sì che ci tirerà fuori dalla povertà!”  
“Non urlare,” rispose a bassa voce Matisse, seduto sul proprio letto, mentre si sfilava gli stivali, “La mamma finirà per sentirti.”  
“E sarebbe meglio! Anzi, sai cosa? Uscito da questa stanza andrò dritto da lei e le dirò quanto sei stupido, e tutto quello che vuoi fare, e lei ti manderà in collegio, così potrai piantarla di essere un cretino.”  
“La mamma non ha i soldi per mandarmi in collegio, Bizet, o l’avrebbe già fatto,” sospirò Matisse, mettendo gli stivali da parte e sdraiandosi a metà sul letto, ormai troppo corto per lui. La sua posa così rilassata – le spalle appoggiate alla parete e le mani intrecciate sullo stomaco – non ebbe altro effetto su Bizet che farlo infuriare ancora di più. Si trattava di un dettaglio indicativo, considerato il fatto che, normalmente, la tranquillità di suo fratello esercitava su di lui un fascino magnetico praticamente irresistibile. Doveva essere davvero arrabbiato.  
“Ti manderà da qualche altra parte, allora, non m’importa! Le dirò tutto comunque.”  
“Non le dirai niente, invece.”  
“Ah, no? E perché?”  
“Perché vuoi tenere il pianoforte,” rispose tagliente Matisse, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo con occhi brillanti di ostinazione e orgoglio, “Perché vuoi restare a vivere in questa casa. Perché vuoi continuare a vivere con mamma, perché non vuoi vedere svenduto tutto quello che ci resta per raccimolare qualche spiccio per portare il pane in tavola. Perché sai...” sospirò, tornando a guardare altrove, mostrando per la prima volta, in fondo agli occhi, un pizzico di vergogna per quanto aveva fatto oggi, “Perché sai che non abbiamo altra scelta, Bizet. Finché c’era la nonna potevamo permetterci di restare orgogliosamente brave persone, ma adesso che lei non c’è più ci servono soldi per continuare a vivere.” Tornò a guardarlo, un altro lampo negli occhi, stavolta rabbia, una rabbia soffusa, tenuta saldamente sotto controllo, il massimo turbamento che suo fratello si fosse mai spinto a mostrargli, “E tu non vuoi che per trovare quei soldi la mamma sia costretta a far sposare Minou con qualche… qualche damerino impomatato che non sarebbe alla sua altezza neanche fra cent’anni, che-- che la costringerebbe a restare in casa e partorire uno sporco marmocchio dopo l’altro e che nelle pause fra una gravidanza e l’altra la porterebbe in giro come un volgare ornamento per mostrarla come fosse una sua proprietà all’alta società, mentre noi--”  
“Matisse!” Bizet lo interruppe stringendogli le spalle fra le mani e scuotendolo appena, per riportare la sua attenzione su di sé. Gli occhi di suo fratello ebbero bisogno di qualche istante per rimettere a fuoco la sua persona, come se, persi nella fantasia che la sua voce aveva dipinto per loro fino a quel momento, avessero dimenticato come distinguere la realtà dall’immaginazione. “Ho capito...” mormorò, chinandosi ad abbracciarlo stretto, “Ho capito. Non voglio nemmeno io che succeda. Non voglio che succeda niente di quello che hai detto. Ma sono preoccupato.”  
Le labbra di Matisse si piegarono in un sorriso intenerito, mentre sollevava una mano ad accarezzare gli arruffati capelli corvini del fratello minore. “Non accadrà niente di male,” cercò di rassicurarlo, parlandogli piano, “Sono sicuro che il signor Romeo sarà soddisfatto del mio lavoro. Vuoi vederlo?”  
“La tua copia delle Ragazze in nero?” domandò Bizet. Matisse annuì, e Bizet fece lo stesso, scrollando velocemente il capo con curiosità manifesta.  
Non capitava spesso che il fratello gli permettesse di osservare i suoi dipinti. A Matisse piaceva dipingere in solitudine, e per la maggior parte manteneva le sue opere private. Critico com’era nei confronti di se stesso, finiva sempre per detestarle pochi giorni dopo averle finite, come ad esempio era successo l’unica volta che avesse acconsentito a fare uscire uno dei suoi lavori dal proprio studio.  
Si trattava di un ritratto della mamma, splendida in un abito da sera di seta bianca impreziosito da cristalli finissimi a decorare il corpetto dai riflessi argentei. Così l’avevano vista una sera quando, con aria tesa e triste, le era stato chiesto di fare le veci della nonna, da poco venuta a mancare, durante una serata di gala. Tutti e tre l’avevano osservata varcare la soglia e attraversare con dignitosa sofferenza il vialetto fino a raggiungere la lunga automobile nera in sua attesa nei pressi del cancello, e subito dopo averla vista sparire al di là della portiera di legno Matisse era corso via, ed aveva passato l’intera notte a dipingere.  
In mattinata era uscito con il piccolo quadro sottobraccio, e con le dita e il volto ancora macchiati di tempera l’aveva offerto alla madre, senza una parola, ma con occhi così intensi che Duchessa, stringendo con attenzione la tela fra le braccia, era scoppiata a piangere. Aveva poi preteso di appendere il quadro in camera da letto, ignorando apertamente le proteste di Matisse che, già poche ore dopo averglielo consegnato, trovandovi mille difetti, si pentiva di averlo mai realizzato. “Ti sbagli se credi che le sue piccole imperfezioni siano una debolezza, Tisse,” gli aveva risposto sua madre, accarezzandogli con affetto i capelli mentre Bizet, affascinato dal movimento della sua mano bianca, non avrebbe voluto altro che fare qualcosa, una cosa qualunque, per meritare la stessa carezza, “E’ tutto il contrario.”  
Bizet varcò la soglia dello studio trattenendo il fiato, guardandosi intorno con attenzione. Sapeva che in quella stanza doveva trovarsi anche il ritratto di Minou – di cui aveva visto la bozza anni e anni prima, e di cui Matisse gli aveva parlato a lungo durante le loro conversazioni serali, ma del quale non aveva visto più niente negli ultimi anni. Non gli sembrò di vederlo, però, e quindi finì per deviare la propria attenzione su una serie di quattro tele issate sui loro cavalletti vicino alla parete più lontana dalla porta. Le Ragazze in nero e poi La stella di Degas, I papaveri di Monet e il Martedì grasso di Cézanne. Tutti pressoché indistinguibili dai loro originali.  
“Incredibile...” mormorò con voce sospesa, avvicinandosi alle tele, “Li hai fatti tutti tu? In quanto tempo?”  
“C’è voluto un po’,” sorrise Matisse, con aria improvvisamente stanca, “Ma sono convincenti, no? Il signor Romeo sarà soddisfatto.”  
“Sono stupendi,” Bizet annuì lentamente, ancora rapito dalla precisione della mano di suo fratello, e da quanto radicalmente fosse in grado di trasformare il proprio stile, fino a farlo sparire del tutto, per immedesimarsi totalmente nello stile di un altro artista. “E’ quasi triste pensare che dovrai venderli a quell’uomo.”  
“Ne varrà la pena,” rispose Matisse con convinzione, “Anche se decidesse di darmi solo una minima percentuale del loro valore di vendita, sarebbero comunque più soldi di quanti non ne abbiamo mai visti. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. Sarà un successo.”  
“Ma qui non c’è niente di completamente tuo,” disse Bizet mentre, aggrottando le sopracciglia, si guardava intorno alla ricerca di un originale in quella marea di copie – non soltanto i quattro dipinti finiti sui loro cavalletti, ma anche le decine di tele accatastate in ogni angolo di quella stanza. “Quell’uomo ha chiesto anche un tuo dipinto originale. Cosa gli porterai?”  
I lineamenti del volto di Matisse si tesero all’improvviso, esattamente come avevano fatto in casa del signor Romeo. Bizet lo vide impallidire e comprese istantaneamente, senza bisogno che suo fratello dicesse altro, che intendeva portargli il ritratto di Minou.  
“Vuoi vederlo…?” chiese a bassa voce Matisse, guardando verso un angolo della stanza sul quale si poteva intuire una tela, issata su un cavalletto e protetta da un telo bianco sporco, “L’ho finito da poco.”  
Deglutendo, Bizet annuì nervosamente. Seguì suo fratello senza una parola, e nello stesso silenzio immobile e carico di tensione attese che fosse lui a sollevare il telo, senza neanche sapere cosa aspettarsi esattamente ad eccezione del fatto che era sicuro, sicuro come si può essere sicuri solo delle cose conosciute fin da prima di venire al mondo, per istinto ancestrale, che intrappolata in colori ad olio su quella tela non poteva esserci altro che l’anima più pura, distillata, di sua sorella, perché questo faceva Matisse quando, presi in mano i pennelli, trasportava l’immagine di qualcuno in un quadro. Nuda e semplice, la offriva a chiunque altro perché potesse osservarla. E Minou, per Bizet ancora un mistero, era pronta da scoprire in quel ritratto.  
Era lì, come Bizet poteva vederla ogni giorno incontrandola per i corridoi dell’enorme casa della nonna, o come poteva osservarla quando faceva i suoi esercizi di canto in giardino. Il visino serio, sempre corrucciato, la linea delle labbra immobili e rigide nella consueta espressione carica di disappunto. Gli occhi di un azzurro profondo, freddi nel colore, incandescenti nell’intensità dello sguardo. La linea del collo, bianca, perfetta, la curva delle spalle che si tuffava nell’ampio scollo dello sfarzoso abito color cipria. Il centro più profondo della sua anima si manifestava sulla tela senza neanche provare a nascondersi, esplicito, palese. Un’anima forte, perentoria, autoritaria, severa. Una personalità magnetica, resa ancora più acuta dallo strappo feroce che era seguito alla separazione dai suoi fratelli.  
“Matisse...” Bizet scosse il capo, deglutendo a fatica, “Non puoi dargli questo ritratto. E’… è troppo bello.”  
“Ma soprattutto non hai nessun diritto di darlo via.”  
Il ghiaccio di una stalattite conficcata nella schiena. Matisse e Bizet si voltarono quasi contemporaneamente per posare gli occhi sulla figura eretta e severa di Minou che, furiosa, li guardava dalla soglia della porta, rifiutandosi di entrare nella stanza come a voler mettere più distanza possibile fra di loro. La sua presenza era imperiosa, ingombrante, in così totale contrasto con il suo fisico minuto da risultare quasi straniante.  
Da quando le occasioni di passare del tempo con sua sorella avevano cominciato a farsi più rare, ogni volta che la rivedeva Bizet aveva come l’impressione di veder ritornare in scena la protagonista di una rappresentazione teatrale dopo un’assenza di più di un atto. Era come se il vero centro nevralgico della sua esistenza fosse sempre stata Minou, ed allontanandola da lui e Matisse sua madre avesse portato via dalla perfetta macchina che erano il suo motore immobile, scollegando gli ingranaggi e impedendole di funzionare.  
Forse era per questo motivo che lui si era spento, mentre Matisse, come un automa impazzito, continuava a fare stupidaggini.  
“Il quadro è mio, Minou,” rispose Matisse con ostentata freddezza. Bizet si chiedeva spesso per quale motivo Matisse si comportasse così con lei. Conosceva alla perfezione tutti gli atteggiamenti che mandavano la sorella su tutte le furie, avrebbe potuto elencare a memoria le parole da usare per farle perdere la testa, e sembrava tenerci ad utilizzarle ogni volta che si incontravano. Avrebbe avuto senso, immaginava Bizet, se avesse saputo di odiarla, ma nessuno che odiasse qualcun altro avrebbe potuto ritrarlo come Matisse aveva ritratto Minou. “Ne faccio quello che voglio.”  
“Quella sono io,” insisté la ragazza, puntando l’indice contro la tela, come accusandola, “Il mio viso non finirà nella casa di quell’uomo. Quell’uomo è marcio.”  
“Che ne sai, tu?”  
“So abbastanza.”  
“Per favore,” Matisse si lasciò andare ad un risata amara, gettando indietro il capo, “Povera colombella. Passi il tuo tempo rinchiusa in questa casa, cosa ne sai, tu, del mondo reale? La mamma farebbe di tutto, per te, ti ricopre d’oro e diamanti, e tu--”  
“Taci!” urlò Minou, avanzando all’improvviso come un’armata, i tacchi delle scarpine di raso a battere sul pavimento come chicchi di grandine contro il vetro di una finestra mentre, veloce, copriva la distanza che la separava da Matisse per fermarsi proprio di fronte a lui, e sferrargli uno schiaffo forte abbastanza da fargli voltare il capo. “Taci, animale!” continuò a gridare mentre Matisse e Bizet la guardavano con gli occhi spalancati, e sullo studio, ad eccezione del frastuono della sua voce, cadeva un silenzio di tomba. “Cosa ne so io, dici? Cosa ne sai tu! Credi che passi la mia vita chiusa in camera della nonna a giocare alle bambole, stupido somaro? O credi che resti lì con le braccia incrociate, come una bella statuina, ad aspettare che la mamma trovi qualche stupido principe straniero o qualche ridicolo avvocato imberbe da farmi sposare? _Io_ mi sto impegnando, Matisse! Sto facendo tutto quello che posso per tirarci fuori da questa situazione orribile, ma cosa ne sai, tu? Delle lezioni di canto fino a tarda sera che pago da me facendo l’istitutrice per gli orribili figli di tutto il vicinato? Lavoro come una schiava,” un fremito nella voce, le prime lacrime, di frustrazione e rabbia, a sbocciare agli angoli degli occhi, “E quando non lavoro studio, e quando non studio mi esibisco, e Parigi sta già cominciando a parlare di me, la Sirena della Senna, mi chiamano, ma a te non importa! A te non importa di riuscire ad ottenere qualcosa per te stesso e per questa famiglia mantenendo intatto il tuo onore, per poter girare per le strade a testa alta, con orgoglio! Tu vuoi fare soldi facili, credi nel mito della fortuna senza sforzo, sei-- sei come papà!”  
“Non osare!” ruggì Matisse, scattando ad afferrarle il polso sottile con una mano. Matisse osservò le dita di suo fratello chiudersi attorno alle fragili ossa di sua sorella e fu colpito come da un presagio di sventura – ecco, si disse, adesso si sono toccati. Come nel caso di una collisione fra pianeti, non potrà che finire in un disastro. “Non osare paragonarmi a quell’uomo. Quell’uomo ci ha abbandonati. Ha rovinato la vita alla mamma. Ha distrutto la nostra famiglia!”  
“E tu distruggerai anche le macerie che ne restano, se ti accompagni a feccia come quel Romeo!”  
“Il signor Romeo è un uomo distinto e ricco, ci proteggerà!”  
“E’ un criminale! L’ho visto spesso quando mi sono ritrovata ad esibirmi in qualche festa, le famiglie più ricche lo invitano perché offre doni dal valore inestimabile, ma lo disprezzano!”  
“Ed è questo il tipo di società di cui tu vuoi fare parte?!” insisté Matisse, disgustato, “Meschini nobilucci così attaccati ai soldi da abbassarsi a frequentare qualcuno che odiano solo per ottenerne i favori?”  
“In che modo questo sarebbe peggio di frequentare manifesti criminali solo per ottenere dei soldi in cambio?! Almeno, le persone che frequento io non sono assassini!”  
“Minou, sei un’illusa se pensi che quattro canzonette ci salveranno dalla bancarotta!”  
Bizet trattenne il fiato, arretrando di qualche centimetro mentre Minou, oltraggiata, sferrava a Matisse un’occhiata ferita. “Le mie...” disse, la voce tremante, scrollandosi violentemente la mano di Matisse di dosso, “Non sono canzonette. E se pensi che, invece, a salvarci basteranno un paio di puerili copie di artisti ben più famosi e talentuosi di te, be’, allora sei tu, l’illuso,” concluse, voltandosi verso la porta ed allontanandosi di qualche passo. La rabbia le montava dentro a ondate, era quasi possibile osservarla muoversi con gli stessi riflessi dorati delle dune del deserto al di sotto della sua pelle diafana. Si fermò a qualche passo da loro, voltandosi a guardare Bizet con occhi infuocati. “Tu non sei altro che un bambino, e perciò puoi ancora salvarti. Se vuole tornare da quell’uomo, lascialo andare da solo. Resta a casa. Con me e la mamma. È l’ultimo tentativo che faccio per salvarti.” Poi tornò a guardare Matisse, negli occhi, adesso, solo il gelo dell’inverno. “Porta quel ritratto fuori da questa casa e io e te non ci scambieremo più nemmeno uno sguardo. È la mia ultima parola.” Poi tornò a voltarsi verso la porta e, senza più guardarli, sparì oltre la soglia, lungo il corridoio.  
Col fiato sospeso e il cuore a martellare violentemente nel petto, Bizet continuò a fissare lo spazio vuoto rimasto al posto del suo corpo per minuti interi, prima di riuscire a riscuotersi. Si voltò meccanicamente ad osservare Matisse, che, rigido e impettito, restava immobile di fronte al ritratto di Minou, guardandolo con rabbia e con un amore talmente ardente che avrebbe infiammato l’oceano, se solo avesse potuto sprigionarsi.  
Si chiese se situazioni come questa fossero normali per tutte le famiglie o se fosse solo la sua ad essere particolare. Avrebbe voluto essere un uccello, attraversare in volo le vie del quartiere, di tutta la città, del mondo, e attraverso le finestre spiare la quotidianità di altre famiglie, altre persone, per essere testimone dei loro dolori, dei loro amori, dei loro litigi e delle loro riappacificazioni. Tutte quelle famiglie sarebbero state simili alla sua? O quel viaggio gli avrebbe consentito di scoprire che non esiste una famiglia simile a un’altra, sia essa felice o triste, povera o ricca, nobile o di umili origini?  
“Matisse...” provò a bisbigliare, ma suo fratello sollevò una mano, invitandolo al silenzio con un gesto perentorio.  
“Non ora,” disse, “Ora non posso parlare.”  
Sulla sua guancia brillava ancora, rosso e furioso, il segno delle cinque delicate dita di Minou.  
“Va bene,” si arrese Bizet, abbassando lo sguardo subito dopo aver osservato Matisse tornare a coprire il ritratto con un telo.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, confortandosi a vicenda nel dolore che provavano per l’ennesima, apparentemente inconciliabile spaccatura che, come una voragine aperta fino al centro della terra, li separava da Minou.  
Poi, Matisse si riscosse. Si voltò a guardare il fratello, pettinandosi all’indietro i capelli scarmigliati. “Domani pomeriggio io andrò dal signor Romeo con l’originale delle Ragazze in nero, la mia copia e il ritratto di Minou. Non ti obbligherò a venire con me, ma ti sarei grato se volessi accompagnarmi.”  
E Bizet, che non si era mai sentito come se davvero avesse una scelta di fronte alle richieste, esplicite o meno, di suo fratello, annuì. Col cuore in gola per la paura e l’incertezza, con un’ansia malsana ad agitargli lo stomaco al solo pensiero di contraddire l’ultima parola di Minou, annuì comunque senza esitare.  
Se era vero che lui e suo fratello, adesso, erano soli, voleva almeno che restassero soli insieme. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [White Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246353) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)




End file.
